City of Blood
by YukiHaven
Summary: This is a story that is a continuation off of City of Bones and added some naruto, if you have'nt read it , read it. Jace soon finds that he's been adopted and wants to show clary what he's kept inside for so long , but what will simon have to say?
1. Chapter 1

City of Blood (warning read book first) 

Isabelle, Alec, Jace, Clary, and Simon find themselves at the cafe they had been at not too long ago.

They enter and sit themselves down at a table.

Jace, Clary, and simon sat on ones side (in that order) and Alec and Isabelle across from them.

Jace slid his arm around clary'd waist.

Earlier that morning The new directory of the intstitute , no longer hodge was giving out the current situation with a not too nice tone

It had bee cleared that Jace was not Clary's real brother and that Jace was an orphan. He indeed belonged to Wayland's but they had died Jocelyn had taken him in. treating him like he was her own.

( A/N .will clear the rest of the conversation later... but anyways.)

Jace was taking advantage of this discovery to show Clary his new feelings for her (but really were they ever gone?)

Simon was just sitting there...fuming

He hated the fact that Jace was taking advantage of her in such a weak state

You could almost hear him growl , well Jace could at least

Jace just smirked evily at him and hugged her closer to him.

By now simon was pissed

then a smirk came on his face 'that bastard will get his' (A/N. Simon...with an evil idea...it's the apocalypse!)

Jace whirled back around not liking the intent in simon's 'death glare' or that's what he thought THAT was.

Clary was blushing through the whole thing

'why is Simon being so protective?'

' Surely Jace did'nt think this morning was a big deal...did he?'

but that's when Clary sensed it...

a familiar presence behind the shut doors of the cafe.

And then the sound came

"We had fire in our eyes

In the beginning I

Never felt so alive

In the beginning you

You blame me but

It's not fair when you say that I didn't try

I just don't want to hear it anymore

I swear I never meant to let it die

I just don't care about you anymore

It's not fair when you say that I didn't try

I just don't care about you anymore."

Everybody else at the table was laughing over something that was probably really stupid

Jace's hands were rubbing up and down her side tracing circles on her hip, when he noticed her face

that look in her eye told him everything as she abruptdly stoof up and jace's arm fell back to his side , because now everyone was staring at her

She slowly walked towards the glistening door of the cafe and lightly pressed her palm on it, feeling

she slowly , with a creak, pushed the door aside to see the figure there grinning with sharp teeth as he gazed on her

yeah it was definetly a he, by the way he was staring at her now prominent chest

although strange , she didn't feel embarassed or anything.

He was listening to an i pod , one ear jack hanging awkwardly from his ear as the wind swept by to bring it floating

she could still hear the music

there was some noise in the background, shairs bustling and shouts as the rest of the gang buste dthrough the double doors and came to a halt

Clary made a sharp intake of breath

"We had time on our side

In the beginning we

We had nothing to hide

In the beginning you

You blame me but

It's not fair when you say that I didn't try

I just don't want to hear it anymore

I swear I never meant to let it die

I just don't care about you anymore

It's not fair when you say that I didn't try

I just don't care about you anymore

You say that I didn't try

You say that I didn't try

You say that I didn't try"

she held out her hand to him as the wind russeled the hair around her face, and she whispered

"kyo..."

the wind bustled about filling the silence with a grave prediction . The boy smirked "  
I swear I never meant to let it die

I just don't care about you anymore

It's not fair when you say that I didn't try

I just don't care about you anymore

I just don't care about you anymore

I just don't care about you anymore

I just don't care about you anymore

I just don't care about you anymore"


	2. Chapter 2

City of Blood (warning read book first) 

Isabelle, Alec, Jace, Clary, and Simon find themselves at the cafe they had been at not too long ago.

They enter and sit themselves down at a table.

Jace, Clary, and simon sat on ones side (in that order) and Alec and Isabelle across from them.

Jace slid his arm around clary'd waist.

Earlier that morning The new directory of the intstitute , no longer hodge was giving out the current situation with a not too nice tone

It had bee cleared that Jace was not Clary's real brother and that Jace was an orphan. He indeed belonged to Wayland's but they had died Jocelyn had taken him in. treating him like he was her own.

( A/N .will clear the rest of the conversation later... but anyways.)

Jace was taking advantage of this discovery to show Clary his new feelings for her (but really were they ever gone?)

Simon was just sitting there...fuming

He hated the fact that Jace was taking advantage of her in such a weak state

You could almost hear him growl , well Jace could at least

Jace just smirked evily at him and hugged her closer to him.

By now simon was pissed

then a smirk came on his face 'that bastard will get his' (A/N. Simon...with an evil idea...it's the apocalypse!)

Jace whirled back around not liking the intent in simon's 'death glare' or that's what he thought THAT was.

Clary was blushing through the whole thing

'why is Simon being so protective?'

' Surely Jace did'nt think this morning was a big deal...did he?'

but that's when Clary sensed it...

a familiar presence behind the shut doors of the cafe.

And then the sound came

"We had fire in our eyes

In the beginning I

Never felt so alive

In the beginning you

You blame me but

It's not fair when you say that I didn't try

I just don't want to hear it anymore

I swear I never meant to let it die

I just don't care about you anymore

It's not fair when you say that I didn't try

I just don't care about you anymore."

Everybody else at the table was laughing over something that was probably really stupid

Jace's hands were rubbing up and down her side tracing circles on her hip, when he noticed her face

that look in her eye told him everything as she abruptdly stoof up and jace's arm fell back to his side , because now everyone was staring at her

She slowly walked towards the glistening door of the cafe and lightly pressed her palm on it, feeling

she slowly , with a creak, pushed the door aside to see the figure there grinning with sharp teeth as he gazed on her

yeah it was definetly a he, by the way he was staring at her now prominent chest

although strange , she didn't feel embarassed or anything.

He was listening to an i pod , one ear jack hanging awkwardly from his ear as the wind swept by to bring it floating

she could still hear the music

there was some noise in the background, shairs bustling and shouts as the rest of the gang buste dthrough the double doors and came to a halt

Clary made a sharp intake of breath

"We had time on our side

In the beginning we

We had nothing to hide

In the beginning you

You blame me but

It's not fair when you say that I didn't try

I just don't want to hear it anymore

I swear I never meant to let it die

I just don't care about you anymore

It's not fair when you say that I didn't try

I just don't care about you anymore

You say that I didn't try

You say that I didn't try

You say that I didn't try"

she held out her hand to him as the wind russeled the hair around her face, and she whispered

"kyo..."

the wind bustled about filling the silence with a grave prediction . The boy smirked "  
I swear I never meant to let it die

I just don't care about you anymore

It's not fair when you say that I didn't try

I just don't care about you anymore

I just don't care about you anymore

I just don't care about you anymore

I just don't care about you anymore

I just don't care about you anymore"


End file.
